


[Art] Don't Cry Mercy

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, Priests, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Не проси о милости.Hurts - Mercy:Don't cry mercy,There's too much pain to come.Don't cry, mercy.Mercy.Fill me with rageAnd bleed me dry.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195784
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Божественный спецквест Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] Don't Cry Mercy

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/gTTkCtw/2-1.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost this artwork. This is a part of the anonymous challenge. The creator will be revealed on March, 19.
> 
> Просим воздержаться от репостов. Эта работа создана в рамках ЗФБ 2021. Авторство будет раскрыто 19 марта.
> 
>   
> Если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете за нее [проголосовать](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/edit).


End file.
